


i loved your friend when i saw his film

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Coach/Player Relationship, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Skype sex (kinda), ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Martin gets tied up and banged by his harem while the rest of his harem watches. That's pretty much it!





	i loved your friend when i saw his film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandiszucker (whatwhy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/gifts).



> A birthday fic for my wonderful friend and fellow Rekkles multishipper Kandiszucker!

“Hey, you guys ready?” Fabian asks, circling Martin, whose wrists and ankles are tied to the bed. On the desk right across from them is a laptop, a webcam, and a microphone. Martin and Fabian are both stark naked; clothes piled in a corner and away from the webcan’s watchful eye.

On the screen, Hyukkyu, Zihao, and Yeujin wave and nod. Yeujin’s shirt is already off.

“Great.” Fabian grins. “Come in, boys.”

Rasmus, Kostantinos, and Dylan enter the room.

Rasmus scampers in excitedly, stripping as he runs up to Martin and tossing his clothes away haphazardly. He greets Martin with a sloppy kiss to his cheek, causing Martin to grin up at him and for the viewers on the screen to giggle and coo over how cute Rasmus is.

Konstantinos emerges in front of the cameras more slowly, quickly making it apparent to the viewers that he’s already naked. He makes his way to the front of the bed, stepping over Rasmus’ discarded shirt, and makes eye contact with Martin. Martin strains his neck to take in his appearance.

“Not bad, you been going to the gym for once?” he asks.

“About as often as you’ve been blowing strange men in back alleys,” Konstantinos retorts immediately.

“What, you jealous?” Martin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Never.”

Dylan is the last to enter the room, picking up Rasmus’ clothes and neatly setting them aside so no one gets hurt. He clears his throat awkwardly when he realizes that everyone is looking at him expectantly, and slowly loosens his tie with one finger.

“Take it off!” Rasmus cheers, which is quickly echoed by everyone else (especially Martin).

Flushing red, Dylan complies, though he makes sure to strip as quickly and efficiently as possible. Everyone enjoys the view anyway.

Once everyone is naked, Fabian claps his hands together. “Great! So, seems like we can begin. You three.” he turns towards the webcam. “Who do you want to fuck Martin first?”

“I vote Rasmus,” Hyukkyu says with a small smile (or is it a smirk?). Zihao and Yeujin nod their agreement.

Easmus beams and pumps his fist. “Yay!” He wanders over to the bed, already hard. Once he’s in front of Martin’s spread legs, Fabian solemnly hands him a condom (or else Dylan would have complained). Rasmus slips on the condom, slipping up from excitement only twice, before bracing his hands against Martin’s bare thigh.

“Go ahead, he’s already ready for you,” Fabian tells him, grinning. Rasmus grins back and pushes into Martin without hesitation.

As soon as Rasmus enters him, Martin lets out a guttural moan and tips his head back, exposing his creamy neck. Konstantinos caresses it, touch surprisingly gentle. Fabian and Dylan stand next to Martin so he’s still visible to the webcam, jerking off slowly.

“You like it?” Zihao asks, leaning forward to get a better view.

“You know I do,” Martin manages through moans.

Once he gets going, Rasmus quickly picks up steam, rabbiting his hips against Martin. His hands, small as they are, press into Martin’s upper thighs as he fucks him, leaving light red marks. Though Rasmus is overflowing with enthusiasm, he lacks the stamina to match it, and is soon spilling into the condom as he buries himself deep into Martin.

“I’m next,” Konstantinos declares as soon as Rasmus pulls out of Martin, face red from exertion.

Fabian snorts in amusement and glances at the screen for confirmation. Zihao and Hyukkyu shrug, while Yeujin gives a thumbs up to the camera. “Yeah, go ahead.”

As Rasmus hobbles away to toss his condom in the trash, Konstantinos quickly takes his place, shoving in mercilessly. Despite having just been fucked, Konstantinos is much thicker than Rasmus, causing Martin to cry out in pain. “Fuck!”

“You can handle it, slut. Can’t you?” Konstantinos coos. Martin nods.

“Y-yes, give it to me, please…” Despite his words, Martin finds the pain to be almost unbearable for a moment, though he resists the urge to say his safeword.

“Hey,” Yeujin says, voice carrying from the laptop’s tinny speakers. Martin turns toward the laptop. “You can do this, Martin. Think of us, okay? We love you.”

“Breathe,” Fabian murmurs, taking one of Martin’s hands as Zihao and Hyukkyu join Yeujin in reassuring Martin. Eventually, the pain melts into something much more pleasurable.

“Thank you, guys…” Martin pants, tears of gratitude springing to his eyes. “I love you all, too.”

When Kostas reaches his climax, he stays in Martin for a few moments, clutching at his hips possessively.

“You sure you aren’t jealous?” Martin teases. Kostas glares at him and pulls out.

“Not at all,” he says shortly as he steps away. Martin just snickers at him.

“You’ve been doing great so far,” Dylan tells him softly. Martin gives him a weak but sincere smile.

“Does this mean you’re next?” he asks. “And will you be the one to finally let me come?” He glances meaningfully at his cock, which is rock hard and bobbing gently as he shifts around in his restraints.

“You know the answer to both of those questions,” Fabian says, stepping in to replace Konstantinos between Martin’s thighs.

“Coach goes last,” the three viewers plus Rasmus say in unison. “And Martin doesn’t come until we all do.”

“Well, you better hurry up and come already, then.”

“We will...Eventually.” Fabian slaps one of Martin’s asscheeks playfully, causing him to squeal. “For now, you’re at our mercy.”

“And what a sweet mercy it is,” Martin says, giving Fabian a soppy look. Fabian presses a kiss to his lips before entering him slowly.

As Fabian carefully rocks his hips into Martin, Rasmus bumps the tip of his erection against Martin’s lips. “I’m hard again,” he says sweetly. “Suck me off, please?”

“Baby Faker so cute,” someone coos. Martin thinks it sounds like Hyukkyu.

Martin sighs in fake-irritation, but obediently opens his mouth and lets Rasmus thrust into his mouth.

“Suddenly, things have gotten a lot quieter,” Kostas says drily, leaning against one of the walls. “No more of your wails and whining for once.”

Martin gives him the finger. Kostas reciprocates the gesture, even though Martin can’t see him from his current position.

Fabian fucks Martin slowly and gently, making sure to brush against his prostate every so often to drive him extra crazy. Martin wants to beg him to go faster, to touch Martin’s dick so he finally gets action there, but his mouth too busy being full with Rasmus’ dick.

Rasmus comes quickly once again, spilling down his throat with barely a warning tap on Martn’s shoulder. Martin swallows down as much as he can, though some of Rasmus’ cum still ends up on his lower lip. Rasmus eagerly licks it off of his face, face scrunching up as he tastes his own cum.

“Bitter…”

“What did you expect?” Martin teases him. “You haven’t been eating pineapple lately, after all.”

“What does pineapple have to do with-?” Rasmus begins, only to be interrupted by Martin’s moans as Fabian finally starts moving faster.

“You’ll find out what it means eventually,” Dylan says, patting Rasmus on the shoulder.

“Fuck, Fabi, come for me,” Martin says, practically mindless with pleasure as Fabian hammers against his prostate over and over again. Fabian lets out a groan as he finally comes, grip on Martin slipping as he pulls out and collapses onto Martin’s chest.

Dylan lets the pair rest for a moment, their chests heaving against each other as Fabian comes down from the high of orgasm, before patting Fabian on the back. “Alright, stop crushing Martin. Let’s finish this.”

“Hell yes,” is all Martin can manage as Fabian drags himself off of his body. “We’re on the last one, so touch me already, coach.”

“ _I wish I could touch you right now, Martin,_ ” Hyukkyu sighs in Korean.

“ _God, same,_ " Yeujin agrees, a hint of sadness appearing in his voice.

Dylan takes Martin’s erection in his hand and pumps it a few times. “How are you doing?” he asks. “If you’re at your limit, I can help you come and then we can end things.”

“No!” Martin exclaims, trying to sit up and failing due to still being tied to the bed. “I want you to fuck me good, coach. I can take all you got and more.”

“That’s good.” Dylan says, letting go of Martin’s cock and putting on a condom on. “Because to tell the truth…” He leans down to whisper into Martin’s ear. “I’ve been dying to fuck your brains out all night.”

Martin shivers. “Then do it,” he says eagerly.

Dylan nods and pushes into Martin easily. He starts off slow, but with the encouragement of Martin and their onlookers is soon pounding Martin into the mattress.

Martin takes him in enthusiastically at first, but soon begins to flag as he runs out of energy. As Martin’s head begins to nod, Dylan props him up with a strong yet gentle hand, much to his gratitude.

Dylan eventually comes with a muted groan, pulling out of Martin.

“Please coach, I’m so sensitive right now, please touch me and make me come already. Coach, please…” Martin begs. Dylan nods.

As soon as Dylan puts his hand back on Martin’s erection, Martin comes with a strangled cry and slumps over, exhausted.

Fabian and Rasmus immediately swarm the bed, cooing and petting Martin as they untie him from the bed. Yeujin, Zihao, and Hyukkyu all reassure him, telling him how good he was. Dylan makes sure Martin is okay before bustling off to fetch him a snack and a glass of water. Even Konstantinos gives Martin a little pat on the shoulder.

Martin smiles weakly at them and thanks them. “Thanks, everyone...Can’t wait to do this again.”

His eyes flutter shut as he starts to drift into a deep slumber. The last thing he hears before he falls unconscious is the voices of his lovers as they tell him they love him.


End file.
